You're Gonna Miss This
by weepingwriter
Summary: Huh, it's hard to believe but you're gonna' miss this. You're gonna' want this back. You're gonna' wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These are some good times so take a good look around. You may not know it now but you're gonna' miss this. Browen.


She was starin out the window of their SUV

_So hey everyone I'm back with a one-shot. (Hehe) I'm bad for writing a one-shot but I heard this song and it wouldn't leave my head. I usually well mostly write Brucas and sometimes Naley but since Owen/Brooke have been coming into my liking I thought what the heck, make it a Browen story and that it is. It's kind of short but what the heck. I thought I would poast it and see what you guys think of it. _

_The song is from a great country artist named Trace Adkins. I got it from school when we where watching the Apprentice Celebrity Show. _

_Enjoy. _

_Summary: Huh, it's hard to believe but you're gonna' miss this. You're gonna' want this back. You're gonna' wish these days hadn't gone by so fast. These are some good times so take a good look around. You may not know it now but you're gonna' miss this. Browen. _

**You're Gonna Miss This**

_She was starin out the window of their SUV  
Complainin sayin I can't wait to turn 18  
She said I'll make my own money  
And I'll make my own rules  
Momma put the car in park out there in front of the school  
And she kissed her head, and said  
'I was just like you'_

"Mom?" Brooke Scott asked looking out the window in her mother's black SUV.

"Yeah baby?" She was indeed their oldest girl. Four sons' Jake 18, Chris 16, Lucas 14 and Nathan 12, then finally their wish came true with Brooke. Then seven-years later Lilly was born, much to Brooke's hatred. She missed being the only girl.

"I want to be eighteen like Jake." Brooke complained, "He gets to stay out late, do what ever he wants."

"Brooke it's not that easy. Jake has to pay for everything on his own, and still has to go to school." Karen told the nine-year-old while looking back at the rearview mirror to check on Lilly.

"So he get to go to place with out have parental supervision." Brooke pouted as Karen just laughed at her drama queen daughter.

"Babe relax. It will come fast enough to you. Time flies when you're young. Take it day by day." Karen said pulling up to Tree Hill Elementary School.

"But it's unfair."

"Babe I was just like that and now I wish I did take it day by day and enjoy every single one." Karen smiled kissing Brooke's head as she climbed out of the car.

_You're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' want this back  
You're gonna' wish these days  
Hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna' miss this_

"My baby is growing up way to fast." Karen cried.

"Mom its only eighth grade graduation." Brooke laughed getting pulled into a hug by Karen. "I kind of need to breathe."

"Karen let her go." Keith laughed.

"But."

"Mom please let me go."

"Fine." Karen pouted the same exact one that she gave to Brooke and Lilly so n

"Hey twerp." Chris smiled at his younger sister. They had what Karen called a love hate relationship. They acted like they hated each other but Karen knew that wasn't true.

"Hey jerk." Brooke smirked.

"Your making me feel old." Chris pouted. "But hey I can finally drink legally."

"Not in this house Christopher." They heard Karen yell as all the Scott kids plus Keith laughed. Karen was just a little over protected.

"Your feeling old. I'm older." Jake complained at the age of twenty-three he just graduated college and is now trying to find something to do with his life.

"Nathan get down here!" Keith yelled. "This is your sister's graduation party."

"Dad its only middle school." Seventeen-year-old Nathan complained walking down the stairs. "And if Luke gets to miss it why can't I?"

"He has school. That's different." Keith said. Lucas their third son was away at UNC for college and has been for the past two years.

"I have things to do."

"That doesn't evolve basketball?" Keith questioned get a glare from Nate. "My point exactly."

"Lils why don't you go tell everyone that dinner is ready?" Karen asked Lilly from where they where in the kitchen.

"Dinners ready!" the seven-year-old yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yummy cake time!" Brooke smiled licking her lips.

"First there are some presents B." Keith smiled as Brooke's eyes light up with excitement.

"Score!" Brooke smiled opening the first one to find the new ipod touch she had been begging for, for months.

"One more thing from us Brookie." Karen smiled; Brooke was growing up to fast in her eyes.

"Well what is it?"

"Here." Karen smiled again handing Brooke a big white envelope.

"OMG!" Brooke screeched when she found out what was inside.

"Ouch my ears." Chris complained.

"Thank you guys so much."

"We thought you might like a trip to France for a fashion thing." Karen said pulling Brooke into a hug.

_Before she knows it she's a brand new bride  
In her one bedroom apartment  
And her daddy stops by  
He tells her it's a nice place  
She says, 'It'll do for now'  
Starts talkin' about babies, and buyin a house  
Daddy shakes his head  
And says baby just slow down _

"Congratulations little sis." Lucas smiled at his now twenty five year old younger sister.

"Thanks Luke."

"Anything for you sis, but remember if he hurts you call any of us and well beat him up." Lucas smirked causing Brooke to laugh.

"I think dad would beat you guys to it."

"Your probably right." Jake laughed walking over with his two-year-old daughter sleeping in his arms.

"Hey babe." Owen smiled walking up to his new wife as Jake and Lucas walked away letting the 'lovebirds' as they call it have privacy.

"Hey you." Brooke smiled greeting him with a kiss. "Ready to get out of here?"

"As ready as you are B." Owen smirked.

_  
Cuz' you're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' want this back  
You're gonna' wish these days  
Hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna' miss this _

"Oh god I'm am so going to kill you Owen!" Brooke yelled getting threw another contraction.

"Come on Brooke you are doing great." Dr. C said, "Just one more push and your baby should be here."

"It hurts."

"Babe your doing great." Owen said with a big smile on his face.

"Zip it." Brooke yelled pushing again.

"One big push that's all I need from you Brooke." The Doctor said again as Brooke pushed as hard as she could. With that a loud cry came into the room. "Congratulations Brooke. You got your self a perfect little son." The Doctor smiled handing the baby off to the mother.

"He is perfect."

"Welcome to the world Collin Joel Stevens." (Sorry but I don't know Owen's last name lol.) Owen said with a smile on his face.

_  
Five years later there's a  
Dog's barkin', phone's ringin'  
one kid's cryin' one kid's screamin'  
And she keeps apologizin'_

"Collin please stop the screaming, Hanna is sleeping and I would like to keep her like that." Brooke said calmly knowing that he wouldn't stop, it was just Collin's attitude.

"No!" Collin said running around the house screaming.

"Collin Joel Stevens!" Brooke said sternly.

"What?"

"No yelling in the house. You know the rules Mr."

"I don't like rules." Collin pouted.

"Mommy!" cried Alexis Madelyn Stevens who was three.

"What's wrong Lex?"

"Collin hited me."

"Collin!" Brooke yelled at this point she really didn't care if Hanna wasn't sleeping anymore. "Collin Joel where are you?"

"Daddy!" Alexis cheered running right to the front door as soon as she heard Owen walk in.

"Hey Lex." Owen smiled.

"I'm going to kill that son of yours." Brooke complained giving Owen a kiss.

"I'll deal with him." Owen laughed. "Where is he?"

"I don't really no." Brooke laughed as a loud scream came into the room.

"I'll grab her."

"Love ya Owen."

"You too Brookie." Owen smirked.

__

Huh, it's hard to believe  
But you're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' want this back  
You're gonna' wish these days  
Hadn't gone by so fast  
These are some good times  
So take a good look around  
You may not know it now  
But you're gonna' miss this  
You're gonna' miss this  
Yeaahhhh... you're gonna' miss this...

The End.

I hope you like it.

* * *


End file.
